Motherland
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Después del regreso de Sherlock las cosas se han complicado: Molly está embarazada del detective quien de hecho, y como esperábamos, no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar con una mujer sensible y llena de hormonas, ya no digamos con el futuro bebé, enfrentar a sus amigos emocionados por la criaturita, ni a su hermano ni a su madre, sin embargo, Molly está para ayudar, como siempre.
1. Molly tiene un anuncio

Dos meses y nada.

Ya era tiempo, lo sabía, sin embargo seguía negando lo evidente; de alguna manera logré armarme de valor y lo hice, el resultado fue el esperado: positivo.

No sabía qué más hacer, sólo me quedé mirando la prueba, sentada en el suelo y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿y ahora qué?

Mis uñas estaban completamente mordidas, mi cabello despeinado y mis ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, en serio, ¿ahora qué?, ¿debía decírselo?, es lo que se debe hacer, ¿o no?, es decir, informar al padre y…ojalá tuviera una amiga para "consultar" este tipo de cosas, pero no tenía una amiga, ni siquiera una conocida, además me daba mucha pena.

Me duché, arreglé mi cabello y me maquillé un poco, decidí que debía decírselo, a él probablemente no fuera a importarle mucho pero, bueno, creo…que tenía derecho a saberlo, como dije, es lo que debe hacerse, ¿verdad?, pero, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?

Lo pensaría en el camino, lamentablemente el viaje no fue tan largo como yo hubiera deseado, en veinte minutos estaba ahí, Baker Street, en el 221B para ser más específicos.

Me recibió la señora Hudson, diciéndome lo guapa que me veía y acompañándome escaleras arriba donde lo encontré, Sherlock estaba tirado en el sillón, aún vestía la pijama y la bata, además estaba descalzo, John, en cambio, estaba arreglado como para salir.

- Hola, Molly- saludó John, acercándose, su colonia me provocó un mareo que traté de disimular, sin éxito.

- Hola, John…- mascullé, recuperándome.

- ¿Estás bien, querida?- pregunto la señora Hudson – te prepararé un té y algo para picar, te ves pálida…-

- Oh, no, no es necesario- repliqué.

La anciana insistió y bajó sin dejarme protestar más, Sherlock, como si apenas se diera cuenta de mi presencia, se sentó en el sillón y me dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Molly?- preguntó Sherlock.

- Tengo que decirte algo- dije, comenzando a sentirme mareada de nuevo – es importante-

John me miró con sorpresa, luego miró a Sherlock y de nuevo a mí.

- ¿Quieren que los deje?- preguntó John.

- Bueno, yo…-

- Molly, di lo que tengas que decir- bufó Sherlock, tirándose de nuevo en el sillón – el día de por sí es malo, no hay ni un solo caso interesante-

- Bueno, es que…-

- Molly, si quieres que me vaya…-

- Suéltalo de una vez- gruñó Holmes.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- grité.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón de un salto, John me miraba atónito y la pobre señora Hudson, que regresaba con mi refrigerio, casi tira el servicio de té.

- Es tuyo- agregué, mirando a Sherlock fijamente.

La señora Hudson balbució algo que no entendí y se fue casi corriendo, John estaba congelado, mirándome sin poder moverse.

- Ah…- dijo Sherlock, como reaccionando – bueno…puedo…es decir…si necesitas dinero para el aborto no tengo problema en…-

- No pienso abortarlo- contesté.

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido?- preguntó Sherlock.

- Pues…supuse que lo correcto era decírtelo, aunque sabía que no le darías mucha importancia-

- No sé qué esperas que haga, Molly- continuó Sherlock – fue un desliz, y creí que te habías cuidado esa vez-

- A veces esas cosas fallan- contesté, sintiéndome herida – pero no te preocupes, sólo quería que lo supieras, no vine a pedirte dinero ni nada-

- Entenderás que no me interesan los niños- continuó Sherlock – mucho menos los compromisos, ese niño es cosa tuya, no me pidas que sea su padre-

- ¡Sherlock!- protestó John, reaccionando - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, un embarazo es cosa de dos, eres responsable de…-

- No, John, está bien- dije, fingiendo tranquilidad.

- No está bien, Molly- repuso John.

- Sólo quería que lo supieras- seguí, dirigiéndome a Sherlock – y es todo, me voy-

- Molly- llamó Sherlock, haciéndome voltear - ¿qué harás con él?, ¿quedártelo?-

- Sí, creo que voy a tenerlo- admití – pero no te preocupes por nosotros, Sherlock, estaremos bien, no te estoy pidiendo nada, como dije, sólo quería que lo supieras, es todo-

Salí del 221B de Baker Street creyendo que no volvería jamás, bueno, estaba equivocada.


	2. Sherlock no es un cobarde

Molly no está en el hospital.

En su lugar, hay un tipo obeso, calvo, imbécil y adicto al porno, lo sé porque lo vi en su…en fin.

John está molesto conmigo por el asunto del…bebé (me cuesta mucho usar esa palabra), creo que es cuestión de tiempo que se lo diga a Mycroft, por el momento mi preocupación principal es que, al no estar Molly, es muy difícil trabajar a mis anchas en la morgue de St Barts.

El asunto con Molly fue, bueno, una debilidad, porque todos los seres humanos, incluyéndome, tienen esos momentos, esas _necesidades_, acababa de regresar de mi supuesta muerte, Molly me brindó ayuda y alojamiento en su casa, el problema de vivir con una mujer es que de alguna manera terminarás viéndola deseable, y así pasó, terminé viéndola como algo que quería tener, algo que debía tener, y la culpa de todo la tuvo su camisón lila.

La prenda en sí no es nada especial, pero cuando Molly la usaba se volvía…no estoy seguro, simplemente me provocaba algo en el vientre que se tornaba en una erección que debía ocultar a todo precio, el punto es que una noche, al regresar al departamento, Molly estaba en el comedor vistiendo ese camisón largo, con el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos, mirándome y sonriendo, corriendo a abrazarme.

Lo dicho, todos tenemos esos momentos de necesidad en nuestras vidas, yo los venía evitando desde mi juventud pero en ese instante, con los menudos senos de Molly pegados a mi pecho, no pude pensar en nada que no fuera arrancarle ese camisón y tocar los pezones que ya sentía duros contra mí, y fue lo que hice, la tomé y la desvestí, la llevé a la cama y se lo hice unas dos…o tres…o cuatro veces tal vez, no recuerdo.

Después de eso, Molly trataba de comportarse normal aunque no lo conseguía, me di cuenta al instante que deseaba estar conmigo de nuevo y, en esas circunstancias, no me hubiera importado tener sexo con ella otra vez, sin embargo lo juzgué poco prudente y me abstuve, aunque yo también deseaba hacerlo.

Poco tiempo después pude resolverlo todo, volví a casa junto con John, quien de hecho se quitó el ridículo bigote, y todo normal, o así lo creí hasta que Molly llegó con esa noticia.

Y luego se va de St. Barts.

- Sherlock, no has pensado en…- John me mira, sigue molesto, lo sé- ¿por qué no buscas a Molly?-

- Es buena idea, John, le necesito de regreso en St. Barts-

- No, Sherlock- bufó John – para que hablen del be…-

- No lo menciones- contesté, volteando el rostro.

- Es sólo una palabra, Sherlock-

- Brillante deducción, John, vas aprendiendo- repliqué, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?-

De repente se me fueron las réplicas, ¿miedo?, ¿podía ser miedo?, metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y contemplé mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿era esa una expresión de miedo?, desvié la mirada hacia John un momento.

- No…no es eso- contesté, sintiéndome incómodo.

- Es normal que estés asustado, Sherlock, pero no debes dejar a Molly sola con todo esto, aunque no quieras al bebé, ella necesita apoyo-

- Dijo que no quería nada de mí-

- Lo dijo porque sabía que te pondrías así y no quería hacerte las cosas difíciles-

- Molly estará bien-

- No seas cobarde, Sherlock- gruñó John – te dije que está bien tener miedo, y lo está, eso no te hace cobarde, pero no enfrentar tus miedos y responsabilidades sí-

- Y ahora de repente lo sabes todo sobre la paternidad, por favor, John, no trates de darme consejos-

- Mary y yo quisimos adoptar- dijo John, sonriendo – pero ya ves, murió antes de que pudiéramos siquiera intentarlo, no trato de parecer sabio frente a ti, Sherlock, sólo quiero que hagas lo que te toca-

John difícilmente hablaba de Mary sin que se le humedecieran los ojos, en cambio ahora parecía sereno, el recuerdo debió ser feliz, me agradó verlo más tranquilo respecto a su fallecida esposa, y aún más que fuera a causa mía, aunque indirectamente.

- Vamos, Sherlock, sólo búscala-

Me quedé solo en el piso, traté de tocar el violín pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de John, dejé el departamento y tomé un taxi a casa de Molly, se podían decir muchas cosas de Sherlock Holmes, pero nunca que fuera un cobarde.

- Oh, Sherlock- dijo Molly, mirándome con ojos de sorpresa.

Sentí algo extraño al verla en su camisón lila, me contuve.

- No soy un cobarde- dije.

- ¿Perdón?-

- Si quieres tener al bebé está bien, trataré de apoyarte en lo que pueda-


	3. John tiene buena voluntad

- ¿Qué te parece esto, Molly?-

Sonrío, sé que John quiere ayudar.

- Es muy lindo, pero…creo que debería esperar unos…eh, cinco meses para pensar en una talla tan grande de vestido-

- Claro, pero más vale estar prevenidos-

Digo que sí y miro a Sherlock, él ni se involucra en nada, sólo asiente y le sigue la corriente a John, suspiro y sigo caminando, nunca pensé que habría tantas tiendas de maternidad en el centro de Londres.

- Entremos a esa- dice John, señalando una tienda de artículos para bebés – para que eches una ojeada y te hagas una idea de lo que quieres comprar después-

De nuevo digo que sí, Sherlock nos sigue y entramos, es un lugar muy bonito, pintado de amarillo muy claro y decorado con ositos de peluche por todos lados, me acerco a una preciosa cuna blanca, acaricio la colcha celeste y la almohadita, siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y un tremendo mareo me nubla los sentidos.

- ¿Molly?- John se acerca y me sostiene - ¿estás bien?-

- Mareada…- mascullo.

- Oh, señora, siéntese, por favor- dice una dependienta, acercando una silla – señor, ayúdela a sentarse-

John me guía suavemente y me siento, respiro profundo y trato de calmarme.

- ¿Es su primer bebé?- pregunta la vendedora, dirigiéndose a John.

- Sí, está nerviosa- responde el doctor, sonriendo.

- ¿Y ya saben qué será?, tenemos muchas cosas para niños y para niñas, juguetes, peluches, ropita… ¿ya decidieron un nombre?-

- Ah, no, bueno, es que, verá…- balbucea John, sonrojado.

- Yo soy el padre- dice Sherlock, como si tal cosa.

La vendedora se queda atónita, me mira, luego mira a John y después a Sherlock, de nuevo me mira, estoy roja como tomate, puedo sentirlo.

- Eh…bueno, estoy segura que encontrarán algo que se adecue a sus gustos…es decir, preferencias…quise decir prácticas… más bien…discúlpenme-

La muchacha se aleja casi corriendo, siento ganas de que me trague la tierra, me levanto deprisa y vuelvo a marearme, esta vez Sherlock y John me sostienen al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien, Molly?- preguntan al unísono.

La chica de antes y otras dos vendedoras me miran intensamente, de nuevo quiero llorar, me aparto de Sherlock y John y salgo huyendo de la tienda.

- ¡Molly!- grita John, alcanzándome – tranquila, no pasa nada-

- ¿Nada?- exclamó, aún sonrojada – esas muchachas creen que estamos en una especie de…trío extraño, piensan que soy una…una…-

- ¿Una zorra?-

- ¡Sherlock!- sollozo, empujándolo - ¡eres un idiota, insensible, pedante, cabeza de…de…!-

- ¿Nido de pájaros?-

- ¡John!- protesta Sherlock.

- Lo que sea- digo, cruzándome de brazos, me enfurezco al sentir las lágrimas en las mejillas – esto no es como pensé que sería…-

- Yo dije que iba a apoyarte en lo que pudiera, nada más, nunca hablé de convertirme en el padre de ese bebé, ni de jugar el rol del esposo feliz, Molly, sabías que las cosas no iban a ser así-

- Entonces no vayas diciendo por ahí que mi hijo es tuyo- replico, limpiándome las lágrimas.

- ¿O sea que prefieres que la gente piense equivocadamente que es de John?-

- ¡Y qué más da!-

- Pues que no es cierto- sigue Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ay, Sherlock, no importa si piensan que tú eres el padre, o John o Greg, da igual, de todos modos lo tendré yo sola-

- Pero no puedes decir que no importa si creen que es mío, porque de hecho es mío-

- ¡Qué no importa quién es el padre de mi hijo!- grito.

Los paseantes me miran, atónitos, John se acerca y sonríe, nervioso.

- No lo dijo en serio- dice John, dirigiéndose a los transeúntes – sí sabe quién es, es este hombre- agrega, señalando a Sherlock – una pelea de pareja, nada más, sigan con sus actividades-

Las personas nos ignoran, yo me enfurezco de nuevo y lloro (de nuevo), le doy un codazo a John y empujo a Sherlock, corro a los baños, ese territorio exclusivamente femenino que ningún hombre osa pisar, ningún hombre excepto John Watson, me encierro en un cubículo que huele terrible, siento un terrible mareo y me siento en el wáter.

- Molly…- dice John.

Oigo las murmuraciones de las demás mujeres y sus quejas, John sigue sin moverse, lo sé porque puedo ver sus pies frente a mi puerta.

- Molly, perdona, todo fue culpa mía…- John suspira – sólo quiero ayudar, Sherlock puede ser muy limitado en ciertas cosas y creí…creí que necesitaría el apoyo de un amigo, perdóname, lo hice con buena intención, no quería avergonzarte así-

- No, perdóname tú a mí- digo, saliendo del baño – sé que lo hiciste de buena fe-

Nos abrazamos ante las exclamaciones de ternura y aprobación de las demás mujeres, John se ríe y yo también, salimos del baño donde Sherlock espera, trae una bolsa de compra de la tienda de la que huí, me la tiende.

- Es para ti, es decir, para el…bebé-

Le sonrío y reviso el contenido, es una almohadita con dibujos de microscopios, suelto una carcajada y abrazo a Sherlock sin importarme que, algunas de las mujeres que antes aplaudieron mi abrazo con John, me vean horrible.

- Pues bueno, sí que tenían algo adecuado a nuestras preferencias, ¿verdad, Sherlock?- comento, abrazando la almohada – gracias-

- Molly, ¿puedo pedirte algo?-

- Lo que quieras, Sherlock-

- ¿Podrías regresar a St Barts?-

De nuevo me río y abrazo a mi detective favorito.

- Sólo pedí unos días, regreso el lunes-

Sherlock sonríe como niño pequeño y me besa en la mejilla.

- Gracias, Molly, eres la mejor-


	4. Sally se emociona

Odio estás comidas con amigos, no las entiendo y no soporto la charla, siempre es de cosas estúpidas e irrelevantes, nada que almacenar en mi palacio mental, o sea horas perdidas, o sea una idiotez.

Sally Donovan se puso la mejor blusa que tiene para esta ocasión en especial, es azul turquesa, con escote en V, probablemente…no, seguramente la que usa para ligar, fue al salón a que le alaciaran el cabello, ¿qué podemos deducir?, está en busca de hombre, o sea una presa, o sea sexo de una noche, su perfume con feromonas huele demasiado dulce, aunque parece funcionar en John y Lestrade, gracias al cielo Anderson no vino porque "está agripado", otra manera de decir que se ha peleado con Sally.

- Molly, cariño, has engordado- comenta Donovan, con un tono dulce y rebuscado.

No puedo evitar soltar un bufido, Molly me patea por debajo de la mesa.

- No lo digo por juzgarte, a todas nos ocurre perder la línea, pero no te preocupes, ¿por qué no salimos a correr juntas?-

- Me encantaría, Sally- responde Molly, sonriendo.

- ¿No le hará daño al bebé que corras tanto?- pregunto, recibiendo un puntapié en la espinilla, esta vez de parte de John.

- ¿Bebé?- pregunta Lestrade, mirando a Molly con los ojos como platos - ¿Estás embarazada?-

- Se supone que nadie lo sabría hasta que pasara el primer trimestre- murmura Molly, pellizcándome la rodilla.

- ¡Auch!- me quejo – sólo dije que estabas embarazada, no mencioné que fuera mío-

Mierda.

- ¿!DE SHERLOCK!?- exclama Sally, tirando la limonada de un manotazo y consiguiendo arruinar el vestido de Molly – ay, Dios, soy una idiota, vamos a limpiarte-

Sally se lleva a Molly a los baños, una lástima por el vestido, era bonito, le sentaba bien a Molly, cuando se lo puso le dije que pronto no le cerraría y se echó a llorar una hora, sí, una lástima.

- Sherlock, ¿de verdad es tuyo?- pregunta Greg, acercándose en intención confidencial – es decir, nunca imaginé que tú y ella…es decir, siempre supe que Molly sentía algo por ti pero…-

- No mencionemos el tema- replico, restándole importancia – fue un desliz, no debió pasar-

- No digas eso- me reprende John – mucho menos frente a Molly-

- Pero así fue- contesto, rodando los ojos.

- Tal vez fue así, pero no es buena idea que lo menciones, la harías sentir mal- sigue Lestrade.

- Pero…-

- Que no, Sherlock- gruñe John - ¿entendido?-

- Bien-

Las mujeres regresan del baño, están sonriéndose y hablando como buenas amigas, van tomadas del brazo, mala señal, se sientan juntas.

- Sí, Molly, te digo que será precioso, un baby shower es indispensable, son recuerdos hermosos, ¿no te gustaría que tu niño, al crecer, viera esas fotos de su mamá que lo esperaba?-

Molly sonríe como nunca, como si brillara o algo así, se pone roja y asiente.

- Entonces arreglado, yo me encargaré de todo, déjalo en mis manos, he organizado muchísimas de estas fiestas, sólo necesito que me digas si prefieres bocadillos fríos o calientes, qué bebida te gustaría más y que me des una agenda con los números de tus amigas-

- No tiene amigas- digo.

- ¡Sherlock!- gruñe John, dándome un pisotón.

- ¿Dejarán de agredirme hoy?, maldita sea- replico, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero es verdad- dice Molly – no tengo ninguna amiga, tampoco tengo familia…bueno, tengo una tía que vive en Kent pero…-

- No te preocupes- dice Sally, sonriendo – aquí ya tienes una, además la señora Hudson seguro querrá ir, y… ¡ya sé!, podemos hacerlo mixto, John puede invitar a sus ex novias…-

- Oye- dice John, aunque sonríe.

- … y Greg seguro irá, Anderson también, de hecho podemos invitar a Dimmock, como te dije, déjalo en mis manos, haré una fiesta memorable, ya tengo ideas de cómo decorar el 221B…-

- ¿Qué?, no, de ningún modo lo harán en mi piso-

- Freak, haremos lo que queramos en donde queramos, así que cállate y no estorbes- replica Donovan, arrugando la nariz – será muy divertido, ya verás, Molly-

Molly se sonroja y asiente.


	5. Mycroft quiere ayudar

Estoy vomitando de nuevo.

Me enjuago la boca y trato de serenarme pero las náuseas no se van, es la quinta vez que devuelvo el estómago, estoy cansada, miro el reloj: las cuatro de la mañana.

No he podido dormir nada por el mareo, me levanto muy despacio y voy a la habitación, me visto y tomo dinero y mis identificaciones, mientras espero al taxi llamo a Sherlock.

- ¿Molly?- dice, con voz despierta – estoy en medio de algo… ¿qué pasa?-

- Ah, bueno…- dudo, ¿será buena idea decirle? – no…no es nada…-

- Dime qué pasa-

- La verdad es que…no me he sentido bien, tengo muchas náuseas y no puedo retener la comida, voy rumbo al hospital, sólo quería avisarte…-

- ¿Estás en tu casa?-

- Sí, estoy esperando al taxi-

- Despídelo, voy de inmediato-

- Mejor encuéntrame en St Barts, está bien, puedo ir sola-

- No, yo voy por ti, no te muevas-

Me siento ridícula al despedir al taxista, regreso al departamento y me quedo dormida en el sillón hasta que escucho a Sherlock tocar, me mira muy serio y bajamos juntos, el taxi nos espera y nos lleva a St Barts.

- Molly, ¿pasó algo?- me pregunta Jane, la enfermera de urgencias.

- ¿Está Carl?-

- ¿Qué?, sí, hoy tiene guardia, ¿quieres que lo llame?-

- Sí, Jane, si me haces el favor-

- Claro, querida, siéntate-

Sherlock se sienta junto a mí.

- ¿Quién es Carl?-

- Es mi ginecólogo- contesto, Sherlock asiente.

Jane regresa, aunque por su cara no parece que traiga buenas noticias.

- Carl está en una cesárea de urgencia…pero el doctor Julian está libre-

- Oh…bueno, está bien-

- Vendrá en un momento, tu camilla es la 15-

Le agradezco a Jane, Sherlock me ayuda a sentarme en la camilla.

- ¿Hay algún problema con ese tal doctor Julian?-

- No, es un buen médico, sólo que…ehm, es un hombre mayor y es algo conservador, preferí tratarme con Carl porque tengo amistad con él y…bueno-

Sherlock se queda muy serio, ¿qué le pasa hoy?, me recuesto un rato pero enseguida siento ganas de vomitar, Sherlock acerca el cubo para que vomite, me siento terrible, me vuelvo a recostar.

- Así que…señorita Hooper- dice el doctor Julian, sonriéndome amable -¿qué es lo que le pasa?-

- Verá, doctor, mi prometida y yo estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo y la verdad es que no se ha sentido bien, he tenido muchas náuseas y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, es como la sexta vez que vomita y creo que ha perdido peso-

Me quedo callada y conmovida a la vez, Sherlock sólo finge ser mi prometido para que me sienta más cómoda; el doctor Julian hace algunos apuntes en mi expediente.

- Ya veo, ¿cuántos meses de embarazo tiene?-

- Ya cinco- contesto.

- Creo que lo mejor será tenerla en observación toda la noche, lo más probable es que se quede un par de días- se giró hacia Sherlock – le recomendaría que le trajera algunos enseres de higiene personal, una almohada y una sábana si lo desea, para que esté más cómoda-

- Claro, gracias, doctor-

- Bien, la subiremos a piso en un momento, esperen por favor-

El doctor Julian se aleja, quiero agradecerle a Sherlock pero su celular comienza a timbrar, se disculpa y se aparta un poco, me quedo mirándolo, parece que no le han dado buenas noticias, cuelga y regresa, con gesto serio.

- ¿Algo malo?-

- No te preocupes-

A las cinco de la mañana ya estoy en piso, Sherlock no se ha despegado de mí ni un minuto, me siento feliz, con náuseas pero contenta, y creo que mi bebé también; me recuesto y trato de dormir aunque en vano, los medicamentos no hacen efecto todavía y los mareos no se van.

- Sherlock, deberías ir a dormir, estaré bien aquí- digo, acurrucándome entre las almohadas.

- Sherlock no irá a ningún lado, señorita Hooper-

Giro la cabeza para encontrarme con Mycroft Holmes en persona, tan pulcramente vestido como de costumbre, le dirige una mirada reprobatoria a Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita?-

- Eh…el medicamento aún no sirve pero…-

- Inaceptable- dice el Holmes mayor, asomando la cabeza al pasillo - ¡Enfermera, enfermera!-

Megan llega casi corriendo a atendernos, me sonríe.

- ¿Pasó algo, señor?-

- A mi cuñada no le sirve su medicamento, siente náuseas todavía, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no pueden atenderla mejor?-

- No, señor, es decir, sí, señor, lo que ocurre es que…-

- Quiero ver a su doctor encargado, me llevaré a mí cuñada a un hospital privado, que preparen una ambulancia-

La pobre Megan sale disparada de la habitación, a los pocos minutos regresa con el doctor Julian.

- Señor Holmes- dice, saludando a Mycroft- no es necesario exaltarse…-

- La vida de mi sobrino o sobrina está en juego, ¿o no?-

- Escuche, señor Holmes, a mí también me preocupa la vida de esa creatura, ya se le administraron los medicamentos pertinentes a la señorita, tardan un poco en hacer efecto pero pronto se comenzará a sentir mejor, sería contraproducente para ella que la movieran, aún no sabemos si su embarazo es de alto riesgo-

Me incorporo en la cama, Sherlock evita que me ponga de pie.

- ¿De alto riesgo?- pregunto, tratando de evitar a Sherlock – no mencionó eso antes, doctor-

- No se exalte, señorita Hooper, no le hace bien – recomienda el doctor – al final del primer trimestre deben cesar las náuseas, que usted continúe con esos malestares no es una señal favorable, puede indicar un embarazo de alto riesgo o no, no lo sabemos, por eso pedí que se quedara en observación, no lo mencioné justamente para evitar que se asustara-

Termino cediendo y me vuelvo a recostar, aunque intranquila.

- Lo mejor que puede hacer es tratar de dormir, reponer sus fuerzas, más tarde el doctor Johnson vendrá a realizarle una ecografía, aún no sabe el sexo de su bebé, ¿verdad?, mientras descanse-

Mycroft y el doctor salen a hablar afuera, Sherlock se queda conmigo sin decir nada, me preocupa que esté tan serio.

- Sherlock…-

- Dime-

- ¿Te preocupa el bebé?-

No sé lo que me contesta porque me quedo dormida al instante, cuando despierto Sherlock no está, tampoco Mycroft, sólo Carl con una gran sonrisa y el aparato para el eco.

Me dejo hacer, aunque sintiéndome terriblemente sola, siempre desee tener un hijo pero estas no son las circunstancias en las que me imaginaba esperarlo, una lágrima se me escapa seguida por muchas más cuando lo veo en el eco, es perfecto, bellísimo, pero me duele pensar que estaremos muy solitos y nunca tendrá un padre.

- Es un niño- dice Carl – felicidades-

- Muchas gracias-

Carl imprime algunas "fotos" de Bobby para mí (es su nombre provisional), luego se va, deseándome lo mejor; le pido a Alicia, la enfermera de tarde, unas tijeras para recortar las fotos de Bobby, estoy pensando en qué marcos voy a ponerlas cuando regresan los hermanos Holmes, evidentemente fueron a tomar un baño y a comer algo, Sherlock pone una pequeña maleta sobre la mesita de noche, supongo que con toallas limpias y mi cepillo de dientes.

- Me hicieron el eco- anuncio, sentándome en la cama - ¿qué hora es?-

- La una, dormiste mucho- dice Sherlock.

- Estaba cansada- digo, aunque me sonrojo un poco, dudo un momento - ¿quieren ver las fotos del bebé?, me dieron algunas…-

Los dos parecen fuera de lugar, evidentemente no entienden estas situaciones, el primero en reaccionar es Mycroft, se acerca y le tiendo una de las fotos, luego Sherlock me pide una.

- ¿Esta cosa es un bebé?- pregunta Sherlock, haciendo una mueca – a mí me parecen un montón de rayas sin sentido-

- ¿Ya sabe el sexo, señorita Hooper?-

- Creo que a estas alturas debería llamarme Molly- respondo, sonriendo – es niño-

- Ah…- dice Sherlock, regresándome la foto – felicidades-

- Gracias…-

Mycroft sigue mirando la foto.

- Puedes quedártela si quieres- digo, tuteándolo, parece no molestarle.

- Gracias-

Se hace un incómodo silencio.

- Bien- dice Mycroft – yo debo irme, pero…Sherlock te dará mi número para lo que necesites-

- Gracias-

El hermano mayor se va, Sherlock se queda inmóvil, dura así unos minutos hasta que se atreve a hablar.

- Creo que…- Sherlock duda, me mira – Molly, no quisiera irme pero…-

- Tienes un caso- digo – no te preocupes, no pasa nada, pronto me subirán la comida y creo que después dormiré otro rato, me siento muy cansada todavía-

- Procuraré volver en la noche- dice Sherlock, acercándose a la puerta – seguro que John quiere venir a verte, adiós-

Le digo adiós con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro me siento muy desdichada.

A los pocos minutos Alicia me trae la comida, quisiera no tomarla pero al fin la como por el bien de Bobby, enseguida me siento cansada y me recuesto, me quedo dormida y despierto a la una de la madrugada, sé que Sherlock no ha vuelto, y aunque trate de no sentirme mal termino llorando como tonta.

De repente siento muchas ganas de orinar, me siento muy despacio en la cama para no marearme, lo mejor sería llamar a la enfermera para que me ayudara a ir al baño pero, ¿qué necesidad, si el baño está a unos pasos?, me levanto con cuidado y me meto al baño, al sentarme en el wáter siento un gran alivio, pero enseguida comienzo a sentir ardor, reviso y me doy cuenta de que estoy sangrando, trato de incorporarme pero no puedo, me voy de bruces al suelo, ¿voy a perder a Bobby?

- No…-mascullo, arrastrándome a la puerta – no, Bobby, no…-

Me siento mareada de nuevo y devuelvo la comida de la tarde, comienzo a llorar, ¿por qué no puedo levantarme?

- Ayuda…- digo - ¡Ayuda!- consigo gritar - ¡Ayuda, por favor, ayúdenme!-

La puerta se abre de golpe y siento que alguien me levanta, reconozco la sensación, ese calor y el aroma, levanto la vista, mis ojos amenazan con cerrarse pero logro distinguir el rostro de Sherlock.

- ¿Molly?, ¿Molly?, ¿puedes oírme?-

- Sherlock…sangré…Bobby…- comienzo a llorar de nuevo, me aferro a Sherlock – no dejes que Bobby se muera, Sherlock, por favor…-

Escucho a Sherlock gritarle a la enfermera, después todo se vuelve negro, cuando recobro la conciencia estoy de nuevo en la cama, sólo que ahora tengo una sonda, un par de sueros más y estoy más cansada que antes, busco por la habitación y encuentro el rostro de Sherlock muy serio, la cara preocupada de John y el gesto de enojo de Mycroft Holmes.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto.

- Tuvo un sangrado, señora Holmes-

Esa voz no la conozco, un doctor joven y atractivo se me acerca, no lo recuerdo de nada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?-

- En el hospital Herbert- responde el doctor – mi nombre es Marcus-

El hospital Herbert es una institución privada, supongo que Mycroft hizo que me trasladaran a fin de cuentas.

- Lo último que recuerdo…Bobby, ¿qué le pasó a Bobby?- pregunto, tratando de sentarme.

- No se mueva, señora, por favor- me pide el doctor.

- ¿Está bien Bobby?, sólo quería ir al baño, no pensé…-

- No estaba en sus manos- dice Marcus – afortunadamente su hijo está bien, el sangrado fue controlado a tiempo, aunque su embarazo es de alto riesgo puede mantener sano a su hijo y a usted misma si se cuida y sigue algunas instrucciones- el doctor sacó lo que supuse mi expediente y comenzó a leer – obviamente no puede trabajar, al menos hasta que nazca su hijo, trate de realizar el mínimo de esfuerzos, procure mantener reposo, levántese sólo para lo extremadamente necesario, además tiene que ganar un poco de peso, según su registro, está más delgada de lo que estaba antes de embarazarse, le daré una dieta especial y…creo que es todo, por la noche podrá ir a casa-

- Gracias, doctor- digo.

El joven doctor sonrió y se marchó enseguida.

- Bueno…-comencé- puedo dejar el trabajo enseguida, ese no es problema, pero viviendo sola es difícil guardar reposo…supongo que puedo quedarme con mi tía Agatha en Kent-

- No- dijo Mycroft – es un viaje largo para alguien en tu condición, eres bienvenida en mi casa, el servicio te atenderá bien y….-

- Ridículo- bufó John – se quedará con nosotros-

- ¿Qué?- exclamamos Sherlock y yo.

- Es lo más adecuado- repuso John – Sherlock se comprometió a apoyarte en todo durante el embarazo-

- Pero no es necesario, en verdad, puedo llamar a mi tía y vendrá por mí-

- Molly…- comenzó Sherlock –de haber estado contigo probablemente no te hubieras puesto tan mal, es culpa mía-

- Sherlock, oíste lo que dijo el doctor, no estaba en mis manos, y creo que en las de nadie-

- Pero…- Sherlock me mira largamente – te quedarás con nosotros-

John se quedó conmigo mientras Sherlock y Mycroft salían a hacer llamadas, la noche llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperé y fue hora de partir a mi nuevo hogar, temporal, claro.

Me llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta un lujoso auto negro, supuse que cortesía de Mycroft, llegamos al 221B en poco tiempo, la señora Hudson estaba esperándonos en la entrada.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, querida?- me preguntó, sonriendo – Sherlock, arreglé todo como pediste-

- Muchas gracias-

Justo cuando iba a bajarme del auto Sherlock se acercó y, para mi sorpresa y la de todos, me cargó como a una princesa.

- Sherlock…puedo sola…en realidad…-

No dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró, yo sentía el rostro arder de vergüenza y una estúpida felicidad que sabía terminaría desvaneciéndose, me aferré a Sherlock y oculté el rostro en su pecho hasta que sentí que me recostaba en una cama, su cama.

- Yo dormiré en la sala- me dijo, y salió de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo pasar?-

- Adelante, señora Hudson-

La mujer se acercó con una bandeja de fruta y un poco de yogurth que puso sobre la cama, se sentó en la orilla con mucho cuidado.

- La comida de hospital siempre es horrible- dice, sonriendo – supuse que estarías hambrienta-

- La verdad es que sí tengo algo de hambre- admito, tomando el plato – gracias-

- Escucha, querida, tú y yo sabemos que, aunque tenga las mejores intenciones, Sherlock a veces puede ser algo…ehm…tú entiendes-

- Sí-

- Bueno, si alguna vez te molesta demasiado no dudes en llamar, estaré cerca siempre para cualquier cosa-

Le sonreí y di las gracias otra vez, mientras comía mi fruta, en ese momento Mycroft Holmes entró al cuarto.

- Molly, decidí contratarte una enfermera para que cuide de ti-

- No es necesario- contesto, roja de nuevo – en verdad, no tomes tantas molestias por mí-

- También lo hago por mi sobrino- dijo Mycroft.

- Hm…- me quedo mirándolo y decido ceder un poco – bien, pero sólo que venga algunos días entre semana, el sábado y el domingo me puedo arreglar muy bien-

- Claro, yo te ayudaré- dice la señora Hudson, acariciándome el cabello.

- Será como tú quieras- dice el Holmes –en cuanto encuentre a la persona indicada la enviaré para cuidarte, ¿está bien?, lo hablé con Sherlock y John, están de acuerdo-

- Si ellos no tienen problema está bien, y gracias…por todo-

- Sólo quiero ayudar- dice Mycroft, algo incómodo, seguro no está acostumbrado a que sean amables con él – bien, debo irme, cuídate-

La señora Hudson y yo esperamos a que se vaya para poder reírnos un poco, de alguna manera ya no me siento tan sola, Bobby estará bien con la ayuda de todos.


	6. Lestrade sabe más del tema

Lestrade vino al departamento.

Al principio casi me dio gusto verlo, pensé que traería un caso pero pronto me desilusioné, bueno, un poco, en realidad venía a ver a Molly, pensé en salir a dar una vuelta pero John prácticamente me obligó a quedarme, sobra decir que él se marchó.

- Supe que se complicó tu embarazo, ¿te has sentido mejor?- pregunta, con tono amable.

- Oh, bueno, los mareos siguen, la medicina me ayuda, estoy segura de que voy mejorando- responde Molly.

Tuve que cargarla hasta el sillón, se aburre estando en cama, creo que la comprendo, dormir es aburrido, me aseguré de traer todos los libros que había en su departamento, aunque a veces lee los míos, parece que comprende más de lo que creí, también ve televisión o usa su laptop.

- Me hubiera gustado ir a verte al hospital, pero ya sabes, el trabajo…-

- Sólo estuve un par de días, por suerte el doctor consintió en que regresara a casa-

- Bueno, es una sorpresa que te estés quedando aquí-

Siguen hablando de cosas sin importancia, quisiera irme pero John insiste en que debo permanecer al lado de Molly, no entiendo por qué.

- Últimamente sí- dice Molly.

No sé a qué se refiere, perdí el hilo de la conversación hace varios minutos, de repente lo veo sentarse en el suelo frente a Molly, tomarle los pies y comenzar a darle masaje, me quedo mirando, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

- Bueno, Molly dice que le duelen los pies, es normal por el embarazo, cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada le daba masajes todo el tiempo-

No quiero que Lestrade le de masajes a Molly, se supone que el que la está apoyando soy yo, y Molly parece contenta, aunque está roja, como de costumbre.

- Gracias, Greg, en verdad no tienes qué hacerlo-

- No es molestia, Molly-

Y Lestrade termina su masaje, ahora se sienta junto a Molly y le sonríe.

- ¿Hay algo que se te antoje?, ¿un helado, un sándwich, pastel?-

- Bueno…- empieza Molly- en realidad, hace tiempo que tengo muchas ganas de comer helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate, pero como lo devolvía todo…-

Fue a comprar el helado, claro, por alguna razón comenzaba a irritarme, sin embargo les acerqué platos y cucharas limpias para que comieran, Lestrade incluso me ofreció un poco de nieve y rechacé, traté de tocar el violín pero era imposible con esos dos riéndose de la telenovela en turno.

En fin, Lestrade se largó cerca de las ocho, recomendándome montones de cosas que por supuesto ignoré.

- ¿Cuándo regresará John?- pregunta Molly, poniéndose de pie – me recostaré un rato-

La cargo sin dejarla protestar y la acuesto en la cama, me siento a su lado y la miro fijamente, está feliz, se ve relajada.

- Si necesitabas un masaje, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- ¿Qué?-

- El que te ayuda con el bebé soy yo- digo, algo molesto – si necesitas algo pídemelo a mí, no a John ni a Lestrade ni a nadie, a mí, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De…acuerdo-

- ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Ah…-

Ahora está incómoda, ¿por qué?, soy el padre de su hijo, a fin de cuentas; Molly se sienta en la cama, acabo de darme cuenta de que sus pechos están más grandes, de repente tengo esa sensación extraña en el vientre y en la entrepierna, como cuando la veía con el camisón lila, creo que la estoy mirando demasiado, se sonroja.

- Me duelen- dice, sé que se refiere a sus senos.

Lo admito, quiero tocarlos, así que hago que Molly se recueste despacio, le quito la blusa, y sí, están más grandes de lo que recuerdo, me ayuda a quitarse el sostén, la toco apenas con las yemas de los dedos, gime, está más sensible de lo usual, la acaricio despacio, haciendo círculos, intento darle un masaje.

Molly se retuerce, gime y murmura mi nombre muy bajo, tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto, pero es como si mi cabeza dejara de trabajar cuando Molly está así, tan vulnerable; aprieto sus senos algo brusco.

- ¡Sherlock!- gimotea, y se incorpora para abrazarme.

- ¿Mejor?-

- Sí…- murmura a mi oído.

Sé que está excitada, sé que le gustaría hacerlo conmigo, yo no estoy duro, pero si sigo tocándola pronto lo estaré, decido parar, ayudo a Molly a ponerse la blusa y trato de irme, su mano aferrándose a mi camisa lo impide, me recuesto a su lado.

- Molly, ¿sabes dónde…oh…-

John se queda mirándonos, ni siquiera lo escuché llegar, me levanto enseguida.

- Le hacía compañía-

Obviamente John se dio cuenta de que Molly no usaba brassiere, como dijo La Mujer un día, John sabe exactamente dónde mirar.

- Descansa- le digo a Molly – vamos, John-


	7. La señora Hudson regala un libro

Hoy vino la enfermera, se llama Rachel y parece una muchacha muy amable.

Preferiría no tener enfermera pero Mycroft no aceptaría un no por respuesta, además creí que se sentiría mejor sabiendo que acepto su ayuda.

Rachel es bonita, de piel dorada y cabello oscuro, aunque lo lleva en una cebolla puedo imaginar que es muy largo, me dice señora aunque le expliqué que Sherlock no es mi esposo.

- ¿Qué le gustaría hacer?- me pregunta, después de que me dio la comida – podríamos ver una película, o jugar cartas…-

- ¿Podrías llamarle a mi vecina, la señora Hudson?, si jugamos entre tres será más divertido-

- Claro, señora-

A los pocos minutos Rachel regresa con la señora Hudson, aunque no veo que ninguna traiga las cartas, en su lugar, la anciana me tiende un libro celeste y rosa, "Libro de nombres".

- Tienes que ir pensando en un nombre para tu bebé desde ahora- dice la señora, sonriendo – lo vi ayer cuando paseaba por el centro y no pude evitar comprarlo, espero que te guste-

- Muchas gracias-

- Podríamos leerlo- sugirió Rachel – nos va diciendo los nombres en voz alta para ver cómo suenan, así le es más fácil elegir-

Me parece buena idea y nos entretenemos bastante con ello, hay nombres rarísimos que jamás había escuchado.

- Humphrey es un nombre bonito- dice la señora Hudson.

- Humphrey Hooper no suena muy bien- comento.

- ¿Quién?-

En la puerta Sherlock nos observa, John viene detrás de él.

- La señora veía algunos nombres para el bebé, señor- se adelantó Rachel - ¿quieren que sirva la cena?-

- Por mí está bien, no tengo hambre- dice Sherlock, y se acerca - ¿qué nombre elegiste?-

- Bueno, aún no me decido, me acostumbré a llamarle Bobby-

Rachel sirve la cena para todos, incluso la señora Hudson se queda a cenar, Sherlock se sienta pero no prueba nada, por más que insisto a Rachel no se queda con nosotros.

- No es correcto- dice, sonriendo.

Nos desea buenas noches y se marcha, obviamente debe rendirle cuentas muy claras a Mycroft.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste el libro?- pregunta Sherlock.

- Yo se lo regalé- dice la anciana – pensé que podrían buscar un nombre juntos, después de todo…-

- ¿Alguien quiere café?- interviene John.

Le agradezco muchísimo a John, aunque internamente; la señora Hudson se queda un rato más pero se cansa pronto y se despide, Sherlock insiste en cargarme hasta la cama, a pesar de que le digo que puedo sola.

- Molly…tú quieres, es decir…que…-

- Me gustaría que me ayudaras con el nombre de Bobby, pero…entiendo si no quieres-

- Ehmm, ok-

Sherlock se va, yo sé que no está preparado para un bebé, sé perfectamente que no quiere un bebé, pero aún así no puedo evitar una lágrima o dos, Bobby y yo no estamos desamparados, pero cuando nazca sólo seremos él y yo, por primera vez me doy cuenta de que tendré que irme de aquí, ¿y qué haré sola?


	8. Sherlock quiere ser amable

No entiendo qué es lo que sucede con Molly, a veces está llorando, otras se ríe como niña y otras tantas se enfurece, sobra decir que siempre se enfurece conmigo.

La enfermera dice que es normal, que en su estado muchas hormonas circulan por su sangre y…bueno, eso logro comprenderlo, pero la manifestación de esas hormonas en la actitud de Molly me saca de mis casillas a veces.

Sin embargo entiendo que no es su culpa, así que decido hacer algo amable por ella, mi computadora (o la de John, da igual) puede ayudarme, veamos… abro el buscador y escribo: "detalles lindos para mi novia".

Sé que no es mi novia, pero bueno, leo algunas recomendaciones, encuentro una lista que llama mi atención:

1.- Prepárale un desayuno totalmente casero.

2.- Regálale una cubeta con sus dulces favoritos.

3.- Regalarle algunos libros que no haya leído.

4.- Pasear juntos tomados de la mano.

5.- Vean una película en casa, sólo tú y ella.

6.- Llena la habitación con velas, haz un camino con pétalos de rosas, pon su canción favorita y bailen muy juntos.

7.- Bésala, sin que se lo espere, sólo bésala.

8.- Haz algunos "vales" personalizados, como "vale por un beso", "vale por un abrazo", "vale por un masaje", etc.

9.- Prepara una baño caliente y báñense juntos.

10.- Llévala a cenar a un lugar diferente, después podrían pasarse por un hotel.

Bien, el punto 9 y 10 quedan descartados, además del punto 4, Molly no debe caminar mucho, sobre el punto 7…podría besarla en la mejilla, sobre eso no hay problema, el punto 8 me parece ridículo, el punto 6 es pasable, puedo bailar un poco, todo lo demás está bien.

- John-

- ¿De nuevo tomaste mi laptop?-

- Eso no importa, ¿podrías tomar doble turno mañana?-

- ¿Por?-

- No quiero que estés aquí-

- Ah… ¿pasó algo con Molly?-

- No, sólo desaparécete mañana, ¿ok?-

- Ok, ¿y Rachel?-

- ¿Quién?-

- La enfermera, Sherlock-

- Oh, ah, sí, llámala y pídele que no venga, le pagarán igual-

- De acuerdo-

Asunto resuelto.

Tomo mi abrigo y salgo a hacer algunas compras, regreso tarde con todo lo que necesito para el día especial de Molly, espero que no se moleste más conmigo después de esto.

Al día siguiente John se va temprano, me aseguro de que Molly esté dormida y me dispongo a preparar el desayuno, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser?

Los malditos hotcakes se pegan en el fondo del sartén, ¿por qué no me salen?, cerca de las 9 decido que es caso perdido, bajo corriendo a la tienda y compro algunos beagles y mantequilla, regreso al piso y los pongo a calentar mientras preparo el café.

- ¿Sherlock?-

Molly está levantada, el camisón lila aún le queda, quisiera tumbarla en el suelo y hacérselo hasta cansarme, disipo los pensamientos estúpidos y le sirvo el desayuno.

- Come- le digo.

-Oh, gracias-

Come tranquilamente, yo mordisqueo el pan y le doy un sorbo al café, como no se cambie enseguida juro que…

- ¿Y Rachel?-

- ¿Quién?-

- Mi enfermera, Sherlock-

- Ah, bueno, no vendrá, hoy estaremos sólo tú y yo-

Se sonroja pero está sonriendo.

Al terminar el desayuno me encargo de lavar los platos, Molly aprovecha para tomar un baño rápido y cambiarse.

- ¿Quieres ver una película?- le pregunto – renté El amanecer de los muertos, Karate kid y El horror de Rocky-

Molly se ríe.

- No, mejor busquemos alguna película en mi laptop, ¿te parece?-

Otra cosa en la que fallo.

Terminamos viendo una película demasiado cursi llamada Postdata: te amo, yo quiero vomitar pero Molly está conmovida, al final de la película está llorando, ¿qué hago mal?, se supone que todo esto era para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Saco los "vales especiales" de mi bolsillo, los hice para utilizarlos en una emergencia y supongo que esta es una.

- Toma Molly, no vayas a desperdiciarlos porque no habrá segundo lote-

Otra vez está sonriendo, parece que voy mejorando, toma un cupón que dice "vale por un abrazo" y me lo da, la abrazo hasta que se calma.

- ¿Qué sigue en tu romántico plan?- me pregunta, sonriendo.

- Bueno, tienes que ir a la habitación un momento, te llamaré cuando esté listo, ¿ok?-

- Bien-

Acomodo y enciendo las velas lo más rápido que puedo, pongo los pétalos en su lugar y muevo los sillones para tener espacio para bailar, coloco el CD que quemé especialmente para la ocasión.

- Ya puedes salir- anuncio.

Molly se maquilló un poco, se ve bien, fresca, sonríe cuando escucha Crazy de Aerosmith, se acerca a mí bailando y sin dejar de sonreír, me río también, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, bailamos.

La siguiente canción es de una tal Adele, que según internet es muy popular, se llama _Don't you remember_?, es un poco más lenta, Molly pone cara seria, me abraza y seguimos bailando muy despacio; la canción que sigue también es de Adele, _One and only_ si no mal recuerdo, Molly me abraza aún más fuerte pero ya no baila, de nuevo está llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?-

No contesta, sólo llora más fuerte, ¿por qué no me da un estúpido vale?, la abrazo y la beso en las mejillas tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta, la guio al sillón y se recarga en mi pecho, me levanto de un salto al recordar los otros regalos, le entrego una cubeta llena de chocolates y los libros de moda que compré en la librería.

- ¿Las 50 sombras de Grey?- dice Molly, echándose a reír – ay, Sherlock-

- Y te compré los otros dos, 50 sombras más no sé qué y lo demás, la tipa de la librería dijo que te gustarían mucho-

- Son libros eróticos, Sherlock-

- Ah…-

- Y los detesto, pero…- toma los libros y sonríe –saber que los compraste pensando en mí los hace valiosos, gracias por todo-


	9. Anderson tiene un regalo

Hoy es mi baby shower, bueno, el de Bobby.

Apenas tengo siete meses, sin embargo Sally dijo que era mejor hacerlo así con tiempo para que pudiera disfrutar la fiesta, no sé, supongo que tiene razón, ella es la experta en estas cosas.

Sherlock no parece muy contento pero no lo culpo, más de tres personas a su alrededor para él ya son una multitud.

- ¿Lista señora?-

Rachel está afuera esperando a que salga de bañarme, le contesto que sí y me envuelvo en la bata, mi panza aún es muy pequeña, me preocupa que Bobby no esté creciendo adecuadamente pero el doctor dice que todo marcha bien, debo confiar en su criterio.

La enfermera entra y me muestra el vestido que John me regaló, es precioso, de cuadros escoceses color rojo y gris, me llega justo debajo de las rodillas; Rachel me ayuda a vestirme, tenemos especiales problemas para ponerme los mallones pero al final lo conseguimos, incluso me ayuda a peinarme y maquillarme.

- Quedó preciosa- me dice, sonriendo – sus invitados no tardan en llegar, la señorita Sally ya decoró todo, ¿quiere ir a ver?-

- Me encantaría-

Sally lo dejó bellísimo, todo en color celeste, hay conejitos por todos lados, sonrío al ver al conejo con el sombrero de la famosa foto de Sherlock.

- Quiero arrancar ese maldito conejo- dice Sherlock, bufando – te queda bien el vestido, un poco grande, pero bien-

- Gracias- le digo.

- Cállate, Sherlock, le queda precioso- replica John.

- Bueno, por hoy yo me retiro- anuncia Rachel – ayudé a la señorita Sally con los bocadillos y creo que todo quedó listo-

- No, quédate- le pido – vamos, como amiga-

- Me gustaría, pero no puedo- me contesta, sonriendo – pero…- Rachel toma su bolso y me entrega un paquete – no quería irme sin dejarle un regalo-

Sonrío y reviso el contenido, me quedo muda unos instantes, sostengo los zapatitos, luego la gorrita y la camisita, todo tejido a mano.

- ¿Los hiciste tú, Rachel?- le pregunto, emocionada – son hermosos, muchísimas gracias, no debiste tomarte la molestia-

- Ya tengo práctica, señora, no fue ninguna molestia, lo hice con mucho gusto, sé que no es la gran cosa pero…-

- No, Rachel, no digas eso- continúo, abrazando a mi nueva amiga – gracias, de verdad-

- ¿Tienes hijos, Rachel?- le pregunta John.

Rachel sonríe, nos muestra una foto en su celular, es un niño hermoso, debe tener unos dos o tres años, tiene los mismos rasgos de su madre, salvo que su tez es blanca, además de un par de ojos grises preciosos.

- Se llama Thomas- dice Rachel – tiene 3 años-

- Debe ser el orgullo de su papá- dice John.

- Su padre murió poco antes de que Tom naciera- responde Rachel, guardando su teléfono – bueno, que la pasen muy bien, me voy-

- Perdona, no quería incomodarte- se disculpa John – te acompaño a la puerta-

Me quedo un poco triste por Rachel, aunque Bobby tampoco tendrá un padre en su vida por lo menos sabrá quién es y que está vivo, trato de no pensar más en ello y busco con qué distraerme, de alguna manera Sherlock, John, Sally y yo terminamos viendo telenovelas coreanas en mi laptop.

- Por Dios, es obvio que Min-Hyug es el mismo que Jung-Sang, ¿por qué demonios no se da cuenta?- gruñe Sherlock, no ha dejado de gritarle a la computadora todo este tiempo.

- ¿Quién es qué?-

Dejamos la telenovela de lado al ver a Greg, sonríe y pasa, la señora Hudson lo acompaña.

- Anderson y Dimmock venían detrás de mí- dice Greg.

Sherlock hace una mueca, sé que detesta a Anderson, Sally se ríe de él; a los pocos minutos llegan los susodichos, además del siempre formal Mycroft Holmes, acompañado por una muchacha guapísima a la que John llamó Anthea, ella apenas lo miró.

Sally sirve los bocadillos y las bebidas mientras la plática se anima, obviamente Sherlock está enfurruñado en un sillón, tampoco es como que su hermano participe mucho.

- Bien, es hora de abrir los regalos- anuncia Sally – abre primero el mío-

Es un álbum para el bebé, incluso tiene una página para anotar el nombre, la hora y la fecha en que nació, su peso y demás detalles.

- Debes buscarle un nombre pero ya- dice Sally – en menos de lo que crees cumplirás los nueve meses y lo tendrás contigo-

- En realidad son 40 semanas- dice Greg – cosas que uno aprende…-

Sherlock rueda los ojos y masculla algo que no entiendo.

- Creo que abriré este- digo, tomando un paquete forrado de papel brillante – es de…Charlie Dimmock, muchas gracias-

Recuerdo haber visto estas cosas en las revistas de maternidad que John me regala, les dicen monitor para bebés, una especie de walkie talkies para saber si tu bebé llora.

- Espero que te sirvan- dice Dimmock.

- Gracias, los usaré-

- Sigue abriendo regalos- insiste Sally, sonriendo.

Elijo una bolsa con un dibujo de osito.

- Este es de Greg- anuncio.

Es un juego de toallas y una batita de baño con dibujos de patitos.

- Muchas gracias, me encantan- tomo otro regalo – este es de la señora Hudson-

Son cuentos, hermosos cuentos ilustrados para mi bebé, los hojeo con cuidado y los muestro para que todos los vean.

- Son preciosos, muchas gracias-

Se escucha un bip de mensaje, Mycroft revisa su celular y sonríe.

- Llegaron mis regalos- anuncia – Anthea, por favor…-

- ¿Qué?, ah, sí-

La muchacha se levanta sin dejar de mensajear, abre la puerta y al menos una decena de uniformados entran y dejan paquetes en la sala, Sherlock gruñe y John se queda con la boca abierta, yo no sé qué decir.

- ¿No vas a abrirlos?- pregunta Mycroft.

Comienzo a revisar mis regalos: un purificador de biberones, una cuna, un moisés, al menos una docena de zapatitos, cajas de pañales de diferente etapa, muchísimas latas de leche en polvo, carriola, un oso de peluche gigante y un cambiador de pañales.

- Oh…muchas gracias, de verdad…pero creo que es demasiado, no debiste…-

- Para mi sobrino no hay demasiado de nada-

Sonrío, al menos Bobby siempre podrá contar con el tío Mycroft.

- Sólo falta el de Anderson- comenta Greg, pasándome el paquete.

- Es algo pequeño, pero me pareció que les gustaría, es decir, a Sherlock y a ti- comenta Anderson, algo rojo, entendible después del despliegue de regalos de Mycroft.

Lo abro y sonrío, es un móvil para la cuna del sistema solar, Sherlock frunce el entrecejo e insulta a Anderson por lo bajo, a mí me parece un excelente detalle.

- Es genial, me encanta- digo, haciendo girar el juguete.

- Al menos él sí conocerá el sistema solar- comenta Anderson, haciendo reír a todos, a todos menos a Sherlock y a Mycroft, quien apenas dibuja una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Molly, es hora de que le hables a Bobby- dice Sally.

- ¿Qué haga qué?-

- Que le dediques unas palabras a tu bebé, ya puede oírte, dile algo lindo como… qué es lo que quieres darle, cómo lo estás esperando, algo así-

- Oh, no Sally, no podría-

- Anda, sí puedes, vámos-

- Mhhh…bueno…yo…sólo quiero que Bobby sea muy feliz, quiero darle una vida tranquila, que sepa que siempre contará con su madre en las buenas y en las malas, que no está solo y que lo amaré sin importar nada-

- Eso es muy lindo, Molly- dice John.

- Aburrido- comenta Sherlock - ¿seguridad?, todos los niños en el mundo pueden tener eso, la seguridad es aburrida, si fuera por mí, le daría miles de retos para agudizar su mente, cosas para pensar, para cuestionarse, le daría aventuras y cosas que hacer para dormir cansado, tantos casos como él quisiera, eso es lo que le daría, ¿cómo que seguridad, Molly?, lo matarás de aburrimiento-

- Bueno, Sherlock, un bebé debe tener un lugar tranquilo, al menos sus primeros años- le contesto, sonriendo –pero después podrías llevarlo en alguna de tus aventuras junto con John-

- Y para eso no necesitaría el maldito sistema solar-

- Es para relajarlo, así duerme mejor- digo.

- No te creo nada, no es más que una burla de Anderson, él tal vez sepa todos los planetas del mugroso sistema solar pero no podría resolver ni el más sencillo de mis casos-

Me río, Sherlock es como un niño pequeño.

Todos la pasamos bien en la pequeña fiesta, cerca de las ocho se han ido todos, Sherlock sigue un poco enfurruñado por el regalo de Anderson.

- Yo no me creo eso de que es para dormir bebés, falacias, puras falacias- gruñe Sherlock, dejándose caer en el sillón.

- A ver…- suspiro, acercándome – quédate así-

Sostengo el móvil sobre Sherlock y lo hago girar despacio, él frunce el ceño pero se queda quieto, de repente, y para mi sorpresa, lo veo bostezar.

- Eso no prueba nada- dice.

Se queda dormido en menos de veinte minutos, creo que Bobby tendrá que prestarle su juguete nuevo a Sherlock, al menos hasta que nazca.


	10. Mami viene de visita

John invitó a salir a la enfermera.

Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo, la enfermera (creo que se llama Rachel) estaba un poco dudosa al aceptar, dijo que tendría que buscar a alguien que cuidara a su hijo, entonces Molly salió con su "Oh, pero nosotros podemos cuidarlo, ¿verdad, Sherlock?".

Así que la enfermera trajo a su hijo, tiene tres años, se llama Tom, está vestido como todo un caballero: camisa, chaleco de lana, pantalones de vestir, zapatitos graciosos (se parece un poco a los míos), me mira con sus grandes ojos grises.

- ¿Señor Holmes?- pregunta.

- Sí, ¿tú eres Tom?-

- Thomas Lynch, pero sí, puede decirme Tom, así me dicen todos-

- ¿Quieres comer algo, Tom?- le pregunta Molly – preparé algunos bocadillos-

- Después de jugar- dice el mocoso.

- ¿Qué jugamos?- le insiste Molly.

- Mi mamá ya me contó que usted no debe correr, así que ahí en su sillón podemos jugar sin problemas, ¿sí?, señor Holmes, ¿jugamos a policías y ladrones?, usted es el policía, yo soy el ladrón y la señora es la cárcel-

- Mejor el detective inspector- contesto, si voy a ser un títere de la "seguridad pública" al menos quiero un puesto medianamente decente.

El niño comienza a correr, entiendo que debo atraparlo pero es difícil, el pequeñajo se escabulle entre mis piernas, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que mi altura es una desventaja.

De alguna manera siempre me gana, inexplicablemente yo terminé en la cárcel, dos veces.

Cerca de las seis estamos exhaustos, Tommy no para de reírse, Molly también ríe y acaban por contagiarme.

- Prepararé la cena- anuncia Molly.

Me tumbo en el sillón y comienzo a tocar el violín, Tom se sienta junto a mí y me observa con atención.

- ¿Me enseñaría a tocar, señor Holmes?-

- Es algo complicado-

- Aprendo rápido, ya sé leer, mi mamá me enseñó-

Bueno, leer a los tres años es un mérito, cedo y le dejo tomar el violín, estoy explicándole algunas cosas mientras huelo la cena de Molly, macarrones con queso y nuggets de pollo, mi estómago hace un ruido vergonzoso y Tom se ríe.

- William-

Se me va el aliento al escuchar esa voz, levanto la vista para encontrarme con el rostro serio de mi madre, está guapa como de costumbre, su cabello (más canoso que rubio) está recogido en una coleta alta, aderezada con un discreto moño negro, viste sobriamente de negro y blanco, las perlas de su collar resuenan cuando las acaricia, apenas noto a Mycroft detrás de ella.

- Así que este es tu hijo, William- dice, acercándose a Tommy.

Molly viene de la cocina, se queda callada al ver a mamá.

- Sírvenos el té- le dice mi madre- quiero suficiente azúcar y que las cucharillas estén bien limpias-

Molly balbucea algo y trata de ir a la cocina.

- Ella no es la sirvienta, mami- respondo, no sé de dónde saco valor para contradecir a mi madre – es…bueno, ella es…-

- Molly, tu nuera- anuncia Mycroft – está esperando al pequeño…eh, Bobby-

- ¿Bobby?, qué nombre tan soso, ¿entonces este mocoso quién es?-

- Bobby es un apodo, aún no escojo nombre- contesta Molly, ruborizada – y el niño es hijo de una amiga-

- No soy ningún mocoso, señora- le responde Tommy – me llamo Thomas Lynch-

- Thomas es un buen nombre- contesta mamá, quitándose los guantes.

Tommy está molesto, se le ve en la cara, se acerca a Molly con el ceño fruncido, ella le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello.

- Tommy, ¿te importaría ir a jugar a la habitación?, te prometo que te serviré la cena en un momento-

- Claro- responde el niño, alejándose.

- Estoy esperando mi té- recalca mami.

- Molly no es la criada, no tiene por qué hacerlo- de nuevo me siento atrevido – lo haré yo-

Hay un tenso silencio sólo roto por el sonido del agua hirviendo, sirvo el té, mamá mira a Molly de arriba abajo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunta mami.

- Soy patóloga, pero no estoy trabajando porque mi embarazo se complicó un poco-

- ¿Mi nieto nacerá deforme, enfermo, idiota o…?-

- No señora- replica Molly, algo enojada – Bobby está perfectamente, será un niño sano-

- En serio, ese ridículo apodo… William, ¿no has decidido un nombre digno para tu hijo?, Dios santo-

- Aún no- respondo – Molly no se ha decidido por ninguno-

- Ah, en fin- replica mami, dando un sorbo al té con gesto de asco – vine para hablar con…Molly, ehm, escucha querida, Mycroft me ha informado sobre las…eh, circunstancias en que mi nieto fue concebido, así que, ¿por qué no me lo entregas?, a las muchachitas de tu clase no les gusta perder el tiempo criando hijos, te has embarazado por accidente, admirable que hayas decidido parirlo, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, cuando nazca yo me haré cargo, William no puede cuidarse a sí mismo, ¡mira nada más cómo vive!, yo me encargaré de que Bobby (por supuesto tendrá un nombre digno) tenga vestido, alimento y una educación excelente, además…-

- Váyase a la mierda- le dice Molly.

Mycroft y yo estamos con la boca abierta, mami está roja de furia.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?-

- Que se vaya a la mierda, eso dije, jódase, maldita vieja, no pienso entregarle a mi hijo ni a usted ni a nadie, ni siquiera a Sherlock, es mi hijo, de mi sangre y de mi carne, es cierto, no fue planeado, lo que pasó entre Sherlock y yo no puede llamarse una relación pero eso no importa, Bobby nacerá, yo lo cuidaré y lo criaré, le daré todo lo que merece, lo amaré y será muy feliz, así que si lo que quiere es comprarlo está perdiendo su tiempo, le sugiero que salga de mi casa en este mismo instante antes de que olvide que es usted una anciana, yo una embarazada y le rompa ese collar tan caro y le voltee el rostro de un bofetón-

Mami se incorpora de un salto y mira a Molly como a una alimaña.

- No puedo creer que mi William se haya involucrado con una mujer como tú-

- Su hijo ya está muy grandecito para saber con quién se acuesta y con quién no- responde Molly – váyase de una vez-

Mami se va, haciendo resonar sus carísimos tacones, Mycroft la persigue y de nuevo el piso está en silencio, aunque no dura mucho tiempo, Molly se desploma en el sillón y se echa a llorar.

Tommy regresa de la habitación, corre hacia Molly y la abraza, le besa la mejilla con cariño.

- No esté triste, señora, yo la quiero-

Me siento junto a ellos, beso a Tom en la frente y acaricio el rostro rojo y húmedo de Molly.

- Perdóname, Sherlock, es tu madre y sé que debí ser más respetuosa, pero sólo escuchar lo que proponía…-

- Está bien, muchas veces yo también he querido decirle que se vaya al demonio-

Rachel y John regresan, cenamos todos juntos, me entretengo relatándoles cómo mi Molly mandó a mami al carajo, ¿acabo de decir "mi Molly"?, debió ser la emoción.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites :)**


	11. Molly quiere un beso

Hoy estoy sola.

Eso no es del todo cierto, la señora Hudson está abajo y vendrá si la llamo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme sola.

John tiene trabajo, Rachel me pidió permiso porque el pequeño Tommy está enfermo (espero no sea nada grave) y Sherlock tenía un caso, así que estoy sola, Bobby y yo estamos solitos.

Me pongo a curiosear entre los libros de Sherlock, casi todos son de ciencia, tiene algunos poemas y sonetos de Petrarca, los leo pero me canso pronto, son muy buenos pero son tan…Sherlock.

Al final, me tiro en la cama, fastidiada, y decido sacar mis 50 sombras, comienzo a leer con poco interés, la protagonista es una idiota y el tipo ese Grey es un maniaco, pero de alguna manera acabo… ¿conmovida?, ¿emocionada?, dígamoslo: excitada.

Me avergüenzo de ponerme así con un libro tan malo, suspiro y sigo con la segunda entrega de esta telenovela barata, ¿por qué me siento así?, hay explicaciones como las hormonas y mis cambiantes estados de ánimo, además mi cuerpo está más sensible, sumando el hecho de que no he recibido una caricia desde esa situación con Sherlock, vamos, ni siquiera un beso.

- ¿Molly?-

Dejo el libro en la cama y voy a la sala, Sherlock regresó, trae puesta la camisa púrpura que le queda tan…tan…

- Era un caso sencillo, no valía la pena salir después de todo-

Recuerdo los cupones de Sherlock, voy al cuarto y los busco, regreso a la sala con uno que vale por un beso y se lo doy, Sherlock lo toma y me besa en la frente.

- No- protesto, casi gimo – bésame-

- Molly…eh…-

Abrazo a Sherlock, ¡esto es tan vergonzoso!

- Está bien- cede.

Sherlock rodea mi cintura y me besa, apenas pone sus labios sobre los míos, me cuelgo de su cuello para acercarlo más, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan y de repente me besa de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

Antes de darme cuenta Sherlock me carga hasta la cama, me acaricia y me desviste, yo me dejo hacer, aunque al estar desnuda frente a él me sonrojo, mi cuerpo no es igual, mi vientre está más grande, a él no le importa, me tiende en la cama y se entretiene acariciándome y besándome donde se le ocurre.

Lo desvisto tan rápido como puedo, él se ríe cuando mis manos luchan contra el cierre de su pantalón, por Dios, tiene una risa exquisita.

Me lo hace muy despacio, cuidando no lastimarme en ningún sentido, sus caricias son las más tiernas, sus besos los más cálidos.

Lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, más bien me aferro a su espalda, clavándole las uñas de vez en cuando pero Sherlock no se queja.

Al final, tendidos el uno al lado del otro, Sherlock comienza a quedarse dormido mientras yo lo veo, acaricio sus rizos negros y reparto besos por todo su rostro, él sonríe, nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto; armándome de valor, decido abrazarlo para acurrucarme junto a él, Sherlock no se opone y antes de darme cuenta, los dos caemos profundamente dormidos.

Cuando me despierto entro en pánico, obviamente John ya regresó y seguro que vio la escenita, me levanto y comienzo a vestirme, ¿qué haré?, decido no alargar más el asunto y salgo de la habitación, John está sentado en la sala, comiendo y viendo TV.

- John, ehmmm- comienzo, sonrojándome.

- Molly, traje lasaña, ¿quieres?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Siéntate, te serviré-

Me doy cuenta que tiemblo de nervios, John me acerca un plato con lasaña, no sé si podré comerla, picoteo algunos pedacitos con el tenedor.

- ¿Está buena?-

- Sí, muy rica- suspiro – escucha, John, Sherlock y yo…-

Sherlock sale de la habitación, desnudo y envuelto en la sábana, quiero morirme en ese mismo instante.

- Oh, lasaña, yo quiero- dice Sherlock, quitándole el plato a John.

John resopla y le arrebata la comida a Sherlock.

- Ve y sírvete tú-

De alguna manera terminamos viendo Mary Poppins, yo me acomodo entre Sherlock y John, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock, sonriendo como idiota, sé que esta felicidad es pasajera pero quiero disfrutarla mientras dure.

Sherlock está tarareando una de las canciones de la película, de repente Bobby comienza a moverse y a patear.

- Oh- digo, sorprendida, dando unas palmaditas a mi vientre – a Bobby le gusta la música-

- ¿Se está moviendo?- pregunta John.

- Sí, mucho, ¿quieres sentirlo?-

Tomo la mano de John y la acomodo sobre mi vientre, Bobby da una patadita.

- Vaya- dice John, sonriendo – es un niño inquieto-

- Le gusta escuchar a Sherlock- comento.

Sherlock acerca el rostro a mi vientre, dejándome sorprendida.

- Hola, soy Sherlock, aún no nos conocemos pero debes saber que soy tu padre, Bobby-

El bebé se agita en mi vientre, Sherlock pone la mano para sentirlo.

- No le des tantos trabajos a Molly, Bob, trata de ser un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?-

Acaricio la mejilla de Sherlock con suavidad, él me sonríe, ¿podemos hacer que esto dure?, ojalá pudiéramos, ojalá fuera para siempre.

Estoy más cansada de lo que imaginé, me despido y voy a la habitación, mi camisón lila ya no me queda ni de broma, me resigno y me pongo el camisón rosa que compré hace unos días, es bonito y me queda holgado, me estoy cepillando el cabello cuando Sherlock entra, ya viste la pijama.

- ¿Aún no te acuestas?, perdón, pregunta estúpida-

Le sonrío y me pongo de pie, me observa con atención, yo voy hacia la cama y me meto debajo de las sábanas, Sherlock, primero dudando, se acuesta a mi lado.

- Tengo mucho sueño- dice, cerrando los ojos.

Beso sus labios muy despacio, me abrazo a él y le acaricio el pecho con cariño.

- Sí, yo también-

Se queda dormido casi enseguida, me abrazo más fuerte a él, quisiera retenerlo así para siempre, quisiera que Bobby esperara un poco más para nacer, ¿por qué terminó el día así?, yo sólo quería un beso.


	12. Papá da un consejo

Molly siempre está despierta cuando abro los ojos, me mira con una sonrisa y me besa suave en los labios antes de levantarse.

A veces duermo con ella, no todas las noches, y no todas las veces que duermo con ella tenemos sexo, en ocasiones simplemente me recuesto a su lado y ella me recibe feliz, acaricia mi cabello, me abraza y me mira dormir.

No sé cómo lo hace, se levanta antes que yo y se duerme después que yo.

John no ha dicho nada al respecto pero hoy va a hacerlo, ¿cómo lo sé?, por su cara, John Watson tiene un rostro demasiado delator, además todo su lenguaje corporal cambia radicalmente cuando quiere sermonearme.

Hoy tuvimos un caso sencillo, al regresar a casa me detuve a comprarle algunas fresas a Molly, John me ayudó con las compras y al salir de la tienda empezó.

- Sherlock, últimamente Molly y tú han estado, hmm…-

- ¿Durmiendo juntos?-

- Más que dormir, Sherlock, puedo escuchar tus gemidos hasta mi cuarto y los de Molly también, sobra decir-

- Seremos más silenciosos-

- Ese no es el punto-

- Ya sé cuál es tu punto-

- ¿Y cuál es?-

- Que no debería acostarme con ella si no la amo-

- Sherlock, Molly te adora, lo sabes, siempre tomaste ventaja de eso, pero esta vez no es sólo que saque algún cuerpo que ya pasó, que ignore el papeleo o que te permita golpear los cadáveres con lo que sea que se te ocurra, Bobby estará de por medio, Sherlock-

- Ya lo sé, pero Molly tiene…es que ella…-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿La viste alguna vez con el camisón lila?, ¿no crees que se ve deliciosa con esa maldita prenda?, y ese nuevo camisón que se compró…le queda perfecto, hay ocasiones en que la veo y quiero tumbarla en el suelo y hacérselo hasta quedarme, literalmente, seco, sin importar quién esté presente-

- Oh…vaya…- respondió John, sonriendo – bien, Sherlock, olvida lo que dije-

- ¿Qué?-

- Nada, sólo creo que…tendremos un final diferente al esperado-

Odio cuando John se pone misterioso, estoy por replicarle algo cuando veo el auto estacionado frente a nuestra casa.

- Vaya, el tío Mycroft está de visita- comenta John, sonriendo.

Oh, no sólo se trata de Mycroft.

En la sala está mi molesto hermano, Molly, usando un vestido color vino que le queda muy bien, y mi padre.

- Oh, Sherlly- dice papá, sonriéndome – ya conocí a la pequeña Molly, qué bonita es-

Papá pellizca la nariz de Molly, haciéndola sonrojar y reír.

- Adriana me contó lo que pasó cuando conoció a Molly- dice papá.

Adriana es el nombre de pila de mami, por si no unían las piezas.

- Ah…- balbucea Molly, sonrojándose más – señor, es decir, yo, bueno…-

- Tranquila muñequita, a veces yo también quiero decirle una o dos verdades a mi mujer-

John está estupefacto, Mycroft regresa de la cocina con una tetera llena, le sirve a papá y a Molly.

- Eres muy linda, Molly, además tienes un corazón muy tierno, me alegra que mi hijo te haya escogido, mi nieto será muy feliz-

- Papá, yo no…-

- Ven acá, Sherlly, preséntame con tu amigo-

Me acerco a mi padre seguido de John.

- Bien, John, él es Benjamin Holmes, mi padre, hmmm…papá, él es John Watson-

- Johnny- dice papá, estrechando animosamente la mano de John – qué bueno es conocerte, Mike me ha hablado de ti-

- ¿Mike?- pregunta John.

- Mycroft- dice papá.

Hace tiempo que no veía a papá, se ve un poco más canoso pero aún hay trazas de su cabello negro y rizado, sus ojos (los mismos que tengo yo) siguen igual que cuando yo era un niño.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca mi Bobby?- pregunta papá, acariciando el vientre de Molly con cariño – será un chico grande y fuerte-

- Dos meses y medio- responde Molly.

- ¿Te has estado sintiendo bien?- le pregunta Mycroft – lamento no haber estado más al pendiente de ti-

- No te preocupes, ya me siento bien, Rachel es de mucha ayuda, además John y Sherlock me miman mucho-

- Es bueno oír eso, Sherlly puede ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone- dice mi padre, y… oh no, lo va a hacer.

Papá saca su cartera y ahí están, montones de fotos mías y de Mycroft.

- Mírenlo, ¿verdad que era lindo?- dice papá, señalando una foto mía de bebé – era la cosita más tierna del mundo, y Mycroft no se queda atrás-

John se está riendo, yo quiero quitarle esas fotos a mi padre y quemarlas.

- En esta estaban ya en la escuela, Sherlly lloró toda la mañana cuando lo dejé en el kínder, no entendía por qué debían separarlo de Mike, por supuesto Mikey iba a la primaria, pobrecito-

- Papá, por favor…- le digo, exasperado – guarda eso-

Papá se ríe y sigue mostrando fotos, de repente se queda callado, toma una foto en especial y la muestra.

- Esta es de un funeral- dice, enseñando la foto.

En la fotografía en cuestión estamos Mycroft y yo, tendría uno años, los dos vestimos de negro y estamos junto a una pequeña lápida, no puedo creer que vaya a contar esa historia…

- Padre…- le dice Mycroft, pero papá lo ignora.

- Sherlly recogió un perrito cuando paseaba por el parque con su niñera, por supuesto Adriana se opuso pero entre Sherlly, Mike y yo hicimos frente común para defender al cachorro, Sherlly lo nombró Romanov, por ese entonces ya le encantaban los misterios y el caso de Anastasia era de sus favoritos, pero bueno, Mike y Sherlly se aseguraron de cuidar bien de Romanov para que Adriana no tuviera motivos para echarlo, pero un día Mike, en toda su inocencia, le dio un chocolate al pobre Romanov y murió, mis pobres hijos lloraron semanas la muerte del perrito, y cuando Mycroft confesó que le había dado chocolate, Sherlock se enfureció con él, desde entonces su relación se empezó a hacer distante…-

- Así que eso fue lo que pasó- dijo John, sonriendo – vaya, la muerte de un pobre cachorro que desembocó en que casi te asesine un maniaco y que hayas fingido tu muerte, bueno, deben sentarse a charlar ustedes dos-

- Muy gracioso- repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

- Debe ser lindo tener hermanos- comentó Molly – mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, casi una bebé, y papá no se volvió a casar, además siempre he sido tímida…no era buena haciendo amigos, de haber tenido un hermano o hermana las cosas pudieron ser distintas-

Papá besa a Molly en la mejilla.

- Ahora tendrás a Bobby y a Sherlock, además Johnny y Mikey también estarán cerca-

- Papá…-comienzo.

- Venga, ya me voy, Sherlly, ¿darías un paseo con tu viejo padre?, por supuesto Mikey también nos acompaña-

- Sí, papá-

La sonrisa de mi padre nunca se borra, Mycroft está serio, yo no sé si debo decir algo, al final, papá toma la palabra.

- Es una muchacha encantadora-

- No será mi esposa-

- Sherlly…-

- Padre, no está en mis planes casarme, nunca lo ha estado, mucho menos tener un hijo, pero…no puedo obligar a Molly a deshacerse del niño, es cosa suya, decidió tenerlo y yo sólo me comprometí a ayudarla mientras esté embarazada-

- ¿Y crees que podrás dejarlo así de fácil, Sherlly?, ¿crees de verdad tener suficiente corazón para que Molly se lleve a Bobby de tu lado?, ¿soportarás que jamás te llame padre?, ¿estás dispuesto a quedarte callado cuando Molly consiga un hombre y, quizás, se case con él?, son cosas muy delicadas, Sherlock, puede que no hayas planeado a Bobby pero ya es una realidad, ese bebé vendrá al mundo, ¿lo dejarás sin padre?-

- Hablé de eso con Molly, no me interesa ser padre…- sin embargo, me quedo dudando un momento – ella puede encargarse sola-

- Debes sopesar lo que tienes ahora, Sherlly, porque si lo dejas ir no habrá marcha atrás, puede que lo lamentes por el resto de tus días, así que piénsalo dos veces, ¿dejar ir a Molly y a Bobby o quedarte con ellos?, no hablo precisamente de que te cases con ella pero…bueno, sólo medítalo, hijo-

- No te pedí consejo, papá-

- No, pero necesitabas que te lo diera-

El auto regresa a Baker Street, papá me sonríe y se despide besándome la mejilla, qué vergonzoso.

- Puede que tú los dejes pero yo jamás lo haré- me dice Mycroft – sólo quiero que lo sepas-

- Lo sé-

Al entrar a la casa encuentro a John y a Molly comiendo fresas con chocolate.

- ¿Quieres un poco?- ofrece Molly.

Dejo que me dé una fresa en la boca.

- Está rica- digo, mientras toco el vientre de Molly – Hola Bobby, ¿qué tal?, ¿te gustan las fresas?-

Siento cómo Bobby se mueve, "mi hijo", pienso, y me quedo mudo de sorpresa.

- ¿Sherlock?- pregunta Molly.

- No pasa nada-

No estoy seguro si eso es verdad.


	13. Molly dice no

Sherlock está diferente desde que su padre vino a visitarnos, no sé qué le habrá dicho pero lo tiene muy pensativo.

Últimamente no ha hablado mucho con Bobby y eso me preocupa, no puedo explicar por qué me preocupa pero…

- Haré ensalada César y tal vez un poco de pasta, ¿está bien?-

Eso, de eso hablo, ¿por qué está tan…inusualmente cooperativo?, es decir, no es que antes no intentara ser amable, pero ahora está haciendo de comer casi todos los días, salvo cuando tiene caso y me deja con Rachel, además no ha vuelto a dormir conmigo (en ningún sentido).

- Sí, está bien- respondo, suspirando.

John también lo nota pero sé que no dirá nada, de alguna manera se lo agradezco, si presionamos a Sherlock menos se abrirá conmigo o con John.

La comida le queda muy rica, convenzo a Rachel de que se lleve un poco de pasta para Tomy y nos despedimos, ahora Sherlock está tocando el violín, de nuevo sumido en sus pensamientos, Bobby se agita en mi vientre aunque, ok, júzguenme loca pero es como si Bobby se percibiera el cambio de Sherlock, es como si estuviera preocupado por él.

Me quedo en la sala leyendo un libro, John dice que le duele la cabeza y se va a recostar, tengo una oportunidad ahora, bajo el libro y trato de hablar claro.

- Oye, Sherlock… ¿te pasa algo?-

Sherlock deja el violín, se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, acaricia mi vientre y sonríe.

- Hola bebé-

- Sherlock…-

- Molly, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

- No-

Me mira con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara, luego su expresión cambia, parece como si… oh, creo que lo lastimé.

- Es que…-

- Lo entiendo-

- Sherlock, déjame decirte…-

- Soy…soy una persona difícil, lo sé, nunca lo he negado, es normal que no quieras pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre como yo, bueno, al menos lo intenté-

- Espera, yo no…-

- Daré una vuelta- anuncia, poniéndose el abrigo- no me esperes despierta-

Me levanto tan rápido como puedo pero no logro alcanzarlo, Sherlock se ha ido, ¿habré hecho mal?


	14. Sherlock dice sí

Entiendo que salir huyendo de casa no fue algo que haría un hombre maduro, pero nunca he tenido la actitud de un hombre maduro.

Las calles ya están desiertas, como es normal a las tres de la mañana, sé que debería regresar a casa pero no quiero, ¿por qué?, no me hagan decirlo, por favor (de todos modos terminaré diciéndolo).

Molly dijo que no y eso dolió muchísimo, más de lo que imaginé, tal vez confié demasiado en lo que ella siente por mí, ¿o qué tal si ya no me ama?, John me lo advirtió, papá me lo advirtió, y ahora que ya ha pasado, ¿qué hacer?

Imaginé un "sí" inmediato de su parte, un beso, un abrazo y una noche teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer, pero no fue así, sólo dijo que no.

Tampoco es tan grave, para empezar yo ni siquiera deseaba casarme, mucho menos un bebé, pero…pero creí que la tenía en mis manos, ¿así es cuando pierdes en cuestiones de…amor?, qué pena me da siquiera pensarlo, Sherlock Holmes sufriendo por amor.

- ¿Amo a Molly?- me pregunto, y las palabras forman una nubecita de vaho, empañándome la mirada. – Oh, Dios…-

La amo, amo a Molly Hooper, sí la amo.

Es hora de regresar a Baker Street.


	15. Mycroft interviene

Sherlock no ha regresado, pasan de las doce y la única solución que se me ocurre es ponerme a llorar.

John se enfureció y salió a buscarlo para "traerlo a punta de patadas en el culo", la señora Hudson corrió a prepararme algo de comer y yo me quedé aquí, abrazando a Bobby y llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, entonces sentí la primera contracción.

Creí que era cosa de nada, aún faltaba una semana para mi fecha probable de parto, seguro eran los nervios, pero oh no, las contracciones se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, llamé a John sin éxito, la señora Hudson comenzó a correr en círculos y Bobby no dejaba de patear, fue entonces cuando lo recordé: tío Mycroft siempre al rescate.

- ¿Hola?-

- Mycroft, soy Molly-

- ¿Pasó algo?-

Y sí, ataque de llanto otra vez.

- Molly, cálmate, dime qué pasó-

- Es que Sherlock…él…se fue y…John también se fue y Bobby… ¡Ay, Bobby ya viene en camino!-

- ¿Qué?, Dios mío, quédate dónde estás, que la señora Hudson llame a una ambulancia, llegaré en cinco minutos-

Mycroft Holmes arribó a los 4 minutos con 55 segundos, venía agitado, impecablemente vestido pero agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sentí un gran alivio al verlo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que abrazarlo.

- Tranquila, llamé al hospital, en cuanto lleguemos te ingresarán, no tienes nada que temer, Bobby estará muy bien-

- Gracias, muchas gracias, pero Sherlock…-

- Sherlock me va a oír- dijo Mycroft, con un tono tan amenazante que hasta me dio pena Sherlock.

La ambulancia llegó a eso de la una, la señora Hudson se quedó en casa por si Sherlock aparecía, Mycroft tomó la maleta que preparé para el hospital y se fue conmigo.

- Bobby, no nazcas hasta que papá llegue- dije, acariciando mi vientre – por favor, espera-


	16. Bienvenido, bebé

Algo me golpeó en la cara.

Cuando traté de levantarme sentí una patada en las costillas, luego una mano me tomó de los cabellos para que levantara el rostro, John Watson enfuriado, mala cosa.

- Eres un imbécil- dijo John, dándome otro golpe, después me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

- Molly no ha dejado de llorar, ¿por qué no regresabas a casa?, ¿sabes la hora que es?-

- Las 3:20… ¿Molly estaba llorando?-

- Como una Magdalena-

- Eso significa… ¿Molly me ama, John?-

- ¿Qué?, ¿te golpee muy fuerte?, ¡por supuesto que te ama!, ¡va a tener a tu hijo!, ¿pero tú qué demonios piensas, Sherlock?-

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo y dijo que no-

- ¿Le pediste…? oh…- John suspiró – hay que llamarla…mierda, tengo 10 llamadas perdidas de Molly-

- Déjalo, la llamo yo-

- ¿Sherlock?- era ella, aunque su voz sonaba…extraña.

- ¿Molly?, ¿qué te pasa?-

- Bobby ya viene-

- ¿Qué?-

- Mycroft me trajo al hospital, ya no puedo más, Sherlock, por favor…-

- Molly, espera, tienes que saber una cosa-

- ¿Puede esperar?, un bebé intenta salir por un orificio aún demasiado estrecho y, oh Dios, duele, en verdad que duele-

- ¿Entonces no querrás darme otro hijo?, me gustaría tener una niña que luzca igual que tú-

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Te amo, Molly, ¿puedo ponerlo más claro?-

- Pero…-

- ¿Me amas?-

- Sí, siempre lo he hecho y lo haré hasta que me muera-

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?-

- Creí que me lo pedías sólo por Bobby, así no quería tenerte, Sherlock…oh, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

- Porque aún no estaba seguro, te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-

- Sí, sí quiero, demonios, sí-

- No llores- estoy sonriendo como estúpido – no te preocupes, llegaré para conocer a Bobby, pásamelo-

- ¿Qué?-

- Sólo pon el teléfono en tu vientre, ¿ok?-

- Sherlock, vámonos- John detuvo un taxi, lo abordamos – al hospital Herbert lo más rápido que pueda, le pagaré doble-

- ¿Bobby?- comencé – escucha, muchacho, no puedes nacer aún, espera a que llegue papá, no voy a tardarme mucho, ¿sí?, si me esperas te cantaré una canción, ¿qué te parece?-

Pude escuchar los sollozos de Molly de fondo, después de unos minutos volvió a tomar el teléfono.

- Sherlock…apúrate-

- Ya casi llegamos, Molly, resiste-

Colgué el teléfono.

El taxista maneja tan rápido que apenas podemos mantenernos en nuestros asientos, cuando llegamos al hospital entro corriendo, Mycroft está esperándome.

- Tienes que ir hacia aquel pasillo, Molly ya no resiste, el doctor Marcus te dará algunas ropas estériles y lo demás, corre-

Sigo las indicaciones de Mycroft, el doctor balbucea idioteces que no entiendo, me pongo la ropa que me da y entro a una especie de quirófano, Molly está pálida y sudorosa, sin embargo sonríe al verme, me acerco y la beso en los labios.

- Ya está lista, señora, cuando usted quiera- le dice Marcus.

Y esta es la parte más cliché de todos los relatos de nacimientos, así que la saltaremos, sólo diré que Molly me apretó la mano tan fuerte que sentí que me fracturaría algunos dedos, pero Bobby nació bien, cubierto de sangre y otras cosas que prefiero no especificar, aunque a Molly no le importó y lo besó.

A las ocho de la mañana Molly ya estaba en piso, en una amplia habitación con vista a no sé qué y nuestro pequeño ahí, recién bañado y llorando a todo pulmón.

- ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó John.

Fue a llamar a todo el circo: Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, Dimmock, Stamford y claro, mi hermano.

Donovan soltó un gritito ridículo cuando vio a Bobby, aunque no la culpo, mi hijo es bellísimo, Lestrade lo sostuvo y lo arrulló, Anderson le besó la frente igual que Dimmock y Stamford.

Todos se largaron, sólo quedamos John, Molly, Mycroft y yo.

- Mycroft- le llamó Molly- puedes cargar a Philippe-

- ¿Philippe?- pregunto, sonriendo.

- Me parece un lindo nombre, ¿no te gusta?-

- Philippe Holmes, suena bien- cedo, sonriendo.

- Es un buen nombre- comenta Mycroft, acercándose - ¿de verdad puedo…?-

- Claro- le dice Molly.

Mycroft acaricia el cabello de Phil, aún es muy temprano para decirlo pero creo que será igual al mío, se queda mirando a mi hijo y de repente se aparta, trata de recargarse en una pared pero se desploma y en cuclillas, como cuando éramos niños, se echa a llorar.

- Mycroft…- le llama John, ayudándolo a levantarse – venga, no pasa nada, Philippe está bien…-

John también está llorando, no tardan en hacer llorar a Molly y de repente yo también siento ganas de llorar.

- Es hermoso- dice Mycroft – Philippe es perfecto, gracias Molly, gracias Sherlock…mi sobrino-

Besa a Phil en las mejillas con mucho cuidado, Molly abraza a Mycroft y le agradece.

Por fin, puedo arrullar a mi hijo, mientras John, Molly y Mycroft platican yo sostengo a Phil en mis brazos, lo acuno y le tarareo una canción donde le digo que lo amo y lo amaré siempre, definitivamente es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

- ¿Estás feliz, Philippe?, papá te quiere mucho…- le digo, besándole la frente – te adoro, y también a tu mamá, la amo muchísimo-

- ¿Entonces lo de la boda…?- pregunta Molly, llorando.

- No llores más, por favor- le digo, sentándome en la orilla de la cama – será como tú quieras y cuando tú quieras, solamente…quédate, ¿sí?, no quiero separarme de ti ni de Philippe nunca más-

- Nunca nos iremos- dice Molly, besándome.

- Ah, hablando de bodas…- dice John – tengo una noticia, le pedí a Rachel que se casara conmigo-

- ¿A la enfermera?- pregunta Mycroft, sorprendido.

- Dijo que sí- responde John.

- Felicidades- dice Molly, sonriente.

- Hay que planear muchas cosas…- murmura Mycroft – en fin, le avisaré a mamá y a papá, querrán venir a conocer a Philippe-

- Yo le avisaré a Rachel- dice John.

Molly, Phil y yo solos al fin.

- Los amo a los dos- dice Molly, besándome de nuevo.

- Y nosotros a ti-

**Por supuesto no me quedé con las ganas de hacerle una secuela a este fic, se llama Weddingland y ya está publicado para quien se interese en seguirle la pista a este historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favorites, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
